


line of fire

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: It's undeniably in Raina's best interest to just close the elevator doors. Somehow, she doesn't.





	line of fire

Raina’s finger is already on the close button when she changes her mind, presses ‘hold’ instead and steps out of the elevator again.

She’s cursing herself even as she does it. She’s not in the habit of putting herself in the line of fire - least of all so literally.

“Scorch,”she says, and his head snaps around, eyes crazed. She gives him a shaky smile.“You made it out. Will you take me with you?”

It gives him pause, the flames flickering out on his hands. Debbie inches her way past Raina, trying not to draw attention.

“Take you with me?”Chan repeats, glancing at the doctor, then back to Raina. He’s unsure. He wants to be the hero so bad.

Raina takes another step towards him. She puts that tremor in her voice that always gets her her way.“I’m sorry I tricked you.They have my sister. Please, will you -”

“Of course,”he says.

She almost pities him for how desperate he is to believe her yet again.

She steps back as the doctor clears her throat behind her, the elevator doors beginning to slide closed.

Chan roars in anger as he realises she played him again, and Raina finds herself slammed against the wall.

She’s disoriented for a split-second - the heat flooding in through the gap between the doors before they slam shut, the adrenaline pounding in her veins - and then registers it’s Debbie trapping her against the metal. Getting her out of Scorch’s range, she realises another moment later.

“Your coat’s on fire,”she says, because it’s true, and she doesn’t know how to say thank you, and she really thinks Debbie hasn’t noticed.

She curses and shrugs it off and stamps the flames out. Then she smiles at Raina.

“They have my sister,”she mocks, in a tone that is a far too good imitation of Raina's.

She doesn’t know how to say thank you, either, Raina concludes.

“I was under pressure,”Raina says, pursing her lips in annoyance. Pursing her lips to hide her smile.“Not the best lie, perhaps. But it saved your sorry ass, didn’t it?”

Debbie nods, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

She doesn’t speak until they reach the roof and board the aircraft waiting to extract them. Well, extract the samples.

“I thought you were going to leave me there.”

“So did I,”Raina admits.

She doesn’t expect Debbie to burst out laughing. She expects the laughter bubbling up in her own chest even less.

The plane takes off, making them both stumble, doing nothing to interrupt their hysterics. Debbie’s hand is on her elbow and she can’t remember the last time she didn’t want to shrug off another person’s touch.

Somehow, Raina ends up against a wall again. Debbie leaves her a lot more room this time. Raina lets her gaze linger on her lips before pulling her closer.“You know, I hear great things about ‘Thank God we survived’-sex.”

Debbie chuckles, one hand on the wall next to Raina’s head, the other skimming along her side, leaving goose bumps in its wake.“And here I thought you couldn’t stand me.”

“Never denied that,”Raina quips. Though walking back into Chan’s outburst probably belies that claim. She slides her fingers under the hem of Debbie’s blouse before she can point that out, winking at her.“But I hear great things about hate sex, too.”


End file.
